Ski Trip
by PaigelovesSpin
Summary: It's the ski trip. It's the ski episode but my version. Debs is still mad at Jonathon, Dino and Jackie are friends and Sue and Ben you'll see.
1. The bus ride

Summary: The ski trip it's the big ski trip I know there is going to be an episode on this anyway but this is my version. Dino and Jackie are friends and Deb knows about Jonathon's incident with Sabrina. Ben and Sue aren't doing that great with her dad as a chaperon now though.

The guys are sitting together on the bus and the girls are sitting together on the bus.

"Can you believe Jonathon" Deb complained.

"So he like kissed your cousin?" Sue asked.

"Yeah" Deb answered.

In the back of the bus where the guys were they were talking about the kiss.

"Okay so I did what you said and that as you can see that didn't work and now Debs hates me" Jonathon told Dino and Ben.

"We said to make a move if it was right" Dino added.

"No! You guys said she totally liked me"

"Oh yeah"

"It's the worst Sue's dad is going to be on this trip. The only time where I can spend time with her out of school her dad will be here. This is going to be a long trip" Ben leaned back in his seat.

Please review its just the beginning.


	2. First day

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Sorry I'm taking a while I had a story for it but I forgot. **

Dino, Ben and Jonathon were getting their bags off and out of the bus.

"I can't wait for snowboarding!" Dino said. Jacky goes up to Dino.

"Hey Dino you want to go get snowboards with me?"

"Yeah sure let me just get my bag" Dino said to her and they left. Jonathon see Deb struggling with her bags because they're at the top.

"Hey here let me get that for you" He grabs her bags.

"I got it thanks" she walks away.

_Why doesn't she get it I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking why can't I just tell her that?" _

"Ok bye" he waved to her. "Hey Ben… Ben?" He turns around and Ben is talking with  
Sue. "Great this is just great"

Dino and Jacky are getting their boards.

"Dino come on I want to get up to the mountain"

_This is great Jacky and me are closer then ever. The worst part is every time I see her I just want to kiss her or hug her and never let go. I don't know what's holding me back._

"I'm coming" he said while tying his boots.

Meanwhile Sue and Ben were just getting there stuff.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" Ben told Sue. Ben turns around and Sue's dad is right there.

_Great the one time I'll be alone with Sue in a long time her dad is here!_

"Dad what are you doing here?!?" Sue asked him.

"The teachers need more chaperones" He answered.

"O right chaperones, great" she said while hugging him.

"Yeah and I'm going to be on the same floor as you in the hotel isn't that cool?"

"O great" Sue said and saw Ben sigh.

"I've got to go" Ben told them. Meanwhile Jonathon was in the ski lodge and he saw Deb flirt with some snowboard instructors.

_What is she doing? Is she trying to piss me off? _

He walks up to her and her group. "Hello gentlemen, Debs can I talk to you?"

"I have nothing to say"

"But please we need to talk" he pleaded.

"No"

"But-"

"Hey she said no!" one of the guys said trying to start a fight.

"Ok fine! We'll talk later then" Jonathon said scared not trying to start something.

**Please review. **


	3. On the mountain

**Thanks for the great reviews. **

Dino and Jacky were on the mountain in the restaurant at the top of the mountain.

"Here I'll get you some hot cocoa" Dino says so Jacky sits down. Dino comes back with some hot cocoa.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"You know this is really fun"

"Yeah it is" Dino goes in and kisses her. Then she pulls back.

"What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to being friends?"

"I'm sorry I just had to kiss you"

She gets up "What was I thinking giving you another shot" she storms out and he follows her.

"Jacky please I'm sorry I really do want to be friends with you"

"Yeah ok" she gets on her board and goes down the mountain fast Dino tried to catch up. Then she fell hard.

"Jacky!" he rushes over to her.

Meanwhile Ben and Sue get on a mountain together.

"We have to stay on the high mountains because my dad doesn't ski that well"

"Ok that's great" he kisses her. Then she sees her dad walk out of the restaurant on the top of the mountain.

"Hide!" she pushes Ben in a bush. "Dad what are you doing up here you can barely ski"

"Well I'm with an instructor see" he points to his instructor. "So I'll be on whatever mountain he takes me on"

"Oh that terrific"

"Want to go down one together?"

"No! I mean not now I was going enjoy the view here first" she says.

"Ok well I have to go ok?"

"Bye daddy" she says and he leaves. Ben comes out of the bushes.

"Ouch"

"O I'm sorry but my dad would have seen us" she said while kissing him.

"Yeah but he said any mountain. How are we going to enjoy our selves?"

"We could always go down this mountain then we can cuddle in my room" she says then kisses him.

"I like that plan"

Jonathon is just walking around and he sees Deb by the fire in the lobby.

"Is it later now? Can we talk?"

"I'm going to give you 5 minutes and after that don't talk to me"

He sits down "Ok Debs I'm really sorry I just I don't know what came over me"

"You kissed my cousin"

"Yeah and if I can go back I would make non of that happen"

"Yeah but you can't. Jonathon we're over" she gets up and walks away to leaves him by himself.

**Please review.**


	4. Come Back

** Thanks for the great review everyone>>**

**Ben and Sue are in the elevator to the room. **

"I'm so glad your dad will be on the mountain all day" he said leaning her against the wall and kissing her.

"I know me too" They walked into the room still kissing.

**Dino rushed down to see Jacky. **

"Jacky are you okay?" he picked Jacky up out of the ditch.

"Yeah I'm fine but I do have some broses"

"As long as you're alright now" Dino says in concern.

"Dino wait but"

"Jacky I'm sorry" he said while dropping her onto the snow.

"Thanks"

"I just want to be with you that's all"

"Dino I don't mind having a relationship I'm just not ready"

_What no this can't be happening I just saved her life. Change your mind!_

"It's ok"

"I still want to be friends with you. How bout we go back to my room and just hang"

"That sounds like a plan" They go down the rest of the hill slowly. They head up to the room, walk in and Ben and Sue are making out. They quickly shut the door. They both start laughing.

"We can always go to the lobby"

"Yeah good idea" Dino laughed.

**Debs is sitting by herself near the fire. And she feels lonely. **

She heads to her room then she walks in on Ben and Sue.

"O sorry" she shuts the door.

"Can't anyone knock" Ben complained. Deborah walked around the hotel floor then she saw Jonathon's door and she knock on it.

"I'll be right there" He opened the door a few seconds later. "Debs?"

"Jonathon I feel so alone" she hugs him. He hugs her back. "Jacky is with Dino and Ben is with Sue. Can I just stay with you?"

"Yeah of course" he says still hugging her then he shuts the door.

** please review>>> **


	5. Can We Please

** Thanks for the great review everyone>>>**

**Jacky and Dino are by the fire drinking hot cocoa together.**

"Dino thanks for helping me at the mountain" Jacky said.

"Don't mention it just thanks for taking me back" Jacky went silent. "Well you know what I mean"

**Ben and Sue are still making out in her room. Then Ben feels her under her shirt and feels around her bra. He moves down and starts kissing her neck and she moans. Then her dad walks in. **

"Sue I was thinking that we ca-." He shocked.

"Dad! This isn't what it looks like" Ben jumps up after she says that.

_Ah! Where did he come from everything was going perfect._

"Sir I-."

"Get out" he said in a calm but angry voice. "I need to talk with my daughter"

"But I didn't mean to-."

"Now!" Ben leaves.

**Deborah and Jonathon are in his room talking on his bed. **

"It's just that Jacky has been with like only Dino and Sue is sneaking around with Ben. That leaves me with no one and I no we're in a fight but I'm desperate"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault they're like this"

"Yes it is"

"What?"

"If I didn't kiss Sabrina then you wouldn't have told them that you would be fine here alone by the lobby and they can go have some fun. How about we have some fun" Jonathon gets up.

"What are we going to do?" she gets up with him.

"Well since your not feeling so great then you can either see me fall down on a snowboard and laugh or we can go mumbles shopping"

"Ha what shopping is that what you just said?" she laughs.

_I got her back! She doesn't know it yet but I did. _

"I'm only trying to make you happy but just in case don't tell the guys you know"

"Let's go shopping" she grabs his hand and they leave.

**Dino and Jacky are down by the fire sitting on the couch. **

"So Jacky I was thinking maybe" he got interrupted by Ben, he comes rushing over.

"You guys I'm going to die!" Ben rushed over to the couch.

_Everything was going perfect Ben!_

"What did you do?" Dino asked.

"Me and Sue we were well you saw then her dad came in. He knows I'm here and I'm dead" After he says that they see Sue and her dad yelling at each other.

"Daddy please!"

"Hide me" he ducked.

"Ben get up" he grabbed Ben by the jacket. "We need to talk" they go outside.

"I hope you said goodbye Sue" Jacky told her.

"So Ben do just like breaking the rules? Is that how you got my daughter, you're a bad boy is that it?"

"Sir, I love your daughter and it's unfair that we can't see each other"

"You know what's really unfair if you go out with my daughter and you get her pregnant your parents will cry because I will kill you"

_This guy is not kidding! _

"I understand that but I would do anything for your daughter" Ben pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"Don't see her for 5 weeks and you two can go out for one date a week"

"Are you serious? Yes!" Ben hugged him.

"I still hate you"

He let go "Sorry"

"Great why is he laughing?" Sue said to Dino and Jacky trying to listen.

**please review!**


End file.
